Hum Tum
by KSarah
Summary: Happy Birthday Khusi...Here is your birthday gift! A Dareya One Shot...Dareya lovers please read and review


It was night time, Shreya was seating on the sofa working on her laptop…meanwhile her door bell rang..she runs to open the door and was surprised to see Daya…he was holding a cake box and a flower bouquet in his hand.

Shreya (surprised) - Daya Sir! aap yaha? iss vaqt?

Daya (nervously) - Haan! vo mai….haan…mai tumhe Birthday wish karne aaya tha…he forwards the bouquet towards her…Happy Birthday!

Shreya (taking the bouquet) - Thank You Sir, lekin aaj mera birthday nahi hai.

Daya (realising) - ohhh! aaj tumhara birthday nahi hai, koi baat nahi! Happy Birthday in Advance….he forwarded his hand towards her

Shreya (shaking hand) - Thank You lekin mera birthday abhi 2mahine pehle hi aakar gaya...office mai cake bhi cut kiya tha, shayad aap bhul gaye.

Daya - areee haan! mere to dimag se hi nikal gaya tha…koi baat nahi! Belated Happy Birthday.

Shreya shook her head in disappointment while Daya started cursing himself for being so stupid.

Daya - mai chalta hu fir!

Shreya - ab aap aa hi gaye hai to mera belated birthday bhi celebrate kar lete hai…she moved aside…aaiye!

Daya agreed and moved inside…he makes himself comfortable on the sofa and kept the cake on the table.…Shreya moved inside the kitchen, making a excuse of preparing coffee…she was feeling suspicious the way her boss, Daya was behaving since so many days…she used to work in Daya's company as his secretary.

Shreya (in mind) - Daya Sir ko aajkal kya ho gaya hai? kabhi aadhi raat ko mere ghar par file lene ke bahane aa jaate hai, kabhi mere ghar ke saamne unnki gaadi kharab ho jaati hai….koi na koi gadbad to jarur hai!

Shreya shook her head to wipe her thoughts away….she went out with two coffee mugs in her hand.

They started sipping their coffee silently…Shreya was trying to figure out the reason behind Daya's odd behavior while Daya was busy in staring at her.

Shreya (clearing her throat) - Daya sir! aapko nahi lagta aajkal aap mere ghar par kuch jyada hi aane lage hai….I mean mujhe koi problem nahi hai lekin mujhe aisa kyu lag raha hai jaise aap mujhse kuch baat karna chahte hai lekin kar nahi paa rahe hai.

Daya (stammering) - ba….baat! ai…aisa kuch nahi hai jaisa tum soch rahi hu!

Shreya - lekin mai to kuch bhi nahi soch rahi hu…aapko itna pasina kyu aa raha hai? aap itne dare hue lag rahe hai, jaise aapki koi chori pakdi gai.

Daya - nahi! aisi to koi baat nahi hai….he got up…I think ab mujhe chalna chahiye.

Shreya - aree aap mere liye ye cake lekar aaye hai, pehle isse cut kar le fir chale jaana.

Daya nods his head and sit down…she cuts the cake and feed him….he was just staring at her blankly…

Shreya - aise kya dekh rahe hai?

Daya (lost) - tumhe!

Shreya (shocked) - kya?

Daya (coming out of trance) - nahi! kuch nahi.

Shreya spotted some cream stick above Daya's lips…she indicated him with her eyes but he was not understanding what she was trying to say….Shreya moved forward and wiped the cream from his lips with her thumb.

They both felt something different and looked at each other….they got lost in each other's eyes for a moment…Daya came out of his world with the sound of his mobile's ringtone.

They both felt embarrassed and looked away from each other…without wasting any more second Daya left the place.

Shreya (in mind) - ye Daya sir bhi na! mujhe pata hai vo mujhe pasand karte hai, agar aisa hai to kehte kyu nahi hai? mai to kitne saalo se wait kar rahi hu ki vo kuch kahe, lekin…she got upset…shayad mai galat soch rahi hu, Daya sir mujhse koi pyaar vyaar nahi karte, ye sab mera vahem hi hai…mai kuch jyada hi soch rahi hu iss baare mai!

Her eyes fell on the bouquet….she picked it up and started admiring it…a sweet smile appeared on her face and she hugged the bouquet.

 **Next Morning**

Shreya got ready for her office and went out of her house…she was surprised to see Daya's car parked outside the her house…she moved to the car and knocked on the window glass…Daya opened the window glass and smiled at her.

Daya (smiling) - Good Morning!

Shreya (smiling) - Good Morning Sir! aap itni subah subah yaha kya kar rahe hai?

Daya - yaha se gujar raha tha to socha tumhe pick kar lu…he opened the door…aao!

Shreya nodded her head and sat beside him…she was trying to wear the seat belt, Daya moved forward and started helping her…her heartbeats increased seeing him so much close to her…she gulped and was seating like a statue, not moving.

Daya (smiling) - chale?

Shreya just nodded her head simply…she was very happy and was trying hard to suppress her smile…she looked outside the window.

 **In Night**

Shreya was sleeping on her bed peacefully when suddenly her sleep got disturbed hearing someone's loud voice…she opened her eyes with a jerk and moved close to the window….she was shocked to see Daya, seating on his car, shouting her name again and again…it was clearly visible that he was drunk.

Shreya (loudly) - Daya Sir! aap yaha kya kar rahe hai?

Daya (drunk, smiling) - Shreya! niche aao…mujhe tumse bahut jaruri baat karni hai.

Shreya - mai…mai abhi aati hu!

She covered herself with a shawl and went outside….she moved close to the car.

Shreya - Daya Sir! aap itni raat ko yaha par kya kar rahe hai? aur aapne sharab pi hai?

Daya (making actions) - bass thodi si pi hai...mai bahut himmat karke aaj yaha aaya hu aur aaj mai tumhe apne dil ki baat bataye bina yaha se nahi jaaunga!

Shreya - shhhhh! kya kar rahe hai aap? thoda dheere boliye….raat ke 2 baj rahe hai! aap itna chillayenge to aas paas ke log uthh jaayenge.

Daya (understanding) - sorry! tum yaha aao, baitho mere paas….mujhe tumse bahut jaruri baat karni hai!

Shreya (holding his hand) - aap andar chaliye! hum aaram se baat karte hai.

Daya (stubbornly) - nahi! tum yaha mere paas baitho.

Shreya (giving up) - Thik hai!

Daya gave her a innocent smile and helped her getting up….she sat on the car, beside him.

Daya - comfortable?

Shreya nodded her head in yes.….he cupped her face and planted a soft kiss on her forehead…Shreya was very shocked at his sudden act…her eyes wide open, she was trying to understand what he just did.

Daya (cupping her face) - Shreya tumhe pata hai mai aaj bahut himmat karke yaha aaya hu….mai tumse kuch kehna chahta hu…..I Love You Shreya! mai tumse bahut pyaar karta hu….mai bahut bada idiot hu…kabhi himmat hi nahi hui tumse ye sab kehne ki! tumse milne ke liye, tumhari ek jhalak dekhne ke liye, kitne bahano se roj mai tumhare ghar aa jaata hu…par aaj mene soch liya tha ki aaj yaa to aar ya paar, aaj mai tumse apne dil ki baat kehkar rahunga lekin himmat hi nahi ho rahi thi, isiliye mujhe sharab ka sahara lena pada.…tum please mujjse naaraj mat hona….he pinched his throat…I promise aage se mai kabhi sharab ko haath bhi nahi lagaunga.….I Love You!

Shreya was just staring at him blankly…she was too shocked to respond or react anything….she was just dumbstruck, trying to understand if it was a dream or happening in reality.…she looked at him, he was looking very cute and innocent.

Daya (nervously) - kuch to bolo?

Shreya didn't said anything….she holds his face in her palms and sealed his lips with her…his eyes wide open at her sudden act but soon responded…they both smiled under the kiss.….they broke the kiss after sometime, due to need of the oxygen.

Daya touched his lips and looked at her with half closed eyes….he shifted a little close to her and moved forward….before he could do anything,he got unconscious resting his head on her shoulder…

Shreya (in mind) - ye Daya sir bhi na…she shook her head in disappointment

 **Next _Morning_**

Daya opened his eyes and saw himself sleeping on bed….he looked around and realised he was in Shreya's room…some blur images of last night started flashing in front of his eyes but he was not able to remember anything…meanwhile Shreya entered inside the room holding a glass of lemon water in her hand.

Shreya (smiling) - Good Morning!

Daya - Good Morning….he clears his throat…Shreya! mai yaha par kaise aaya? kal raat ko kuch hua tha kya?

Shreya (serious expression) - aapko nahi pata kal raat kya hua tha?….he nods his head in no….kal raat vo hua tha...she sat infront of him and started running her index finger on his face….kal raat vo hua tha jo nahi hona chahiye tha!

Daya (getting up) - DDLJ, tumne mujhe apne saath bithakar dikhai thi to ye trick to mujh par kaam karegi nahi.

Shreya - hahahha! mai bass aapko chedd rahi thi…she forwards the glass towards him….aap ye nimboo paani pi lijiye aapko acha lagega.

Daya (taking the glass) - batao na kal raat kya hua tha?

Shreya told him about how he proposed her in drunken state …Daya was shocked to hear this.

Daya (guilty) - I am really sorry! mene kal raat jo bhi kaha, I am really sorry….tum please mujhse gussa mat hona.

Shreya smiled and moved close to him…she wrapped her hands around his neck…Daya was shocked at her act.

Shreya - mai bahut khush hu aapne kal raat jo bhi kaha vo sunne ke liye mere kaan taras gaye the…she kissed on his cheeks…I Love You Sir!

Daya was surprised to hear this…he touched his cheeks and looked at her.

Shreya (smiling) - aise kya dekh rahe hai?

Daya - mujhe to yakin hi nahi ho raha hai ki ye sab sach mai ho raha hai.

Shreya - yakin to mujhe bhi nahi ho raha hai….she hugs him…mai bahut khush hu!

Daya (happily) - mai bhi bahut bahut khush hu.

He picked her up in his arms and started twirling her in circles.

Daya (loudly) - I Love You Shreya! I Love You.

Shreya (happily) - I Love You Too Daya Sir!

Daya make her stand properly and hugged her happily.

Shreya - Daya sir! hum office ke liye late ho jaayenge.

Daya (tightening his grip on her) - mujhe nahi jaana office….aaj ka pura din, mai sirf tumhare saath bitana chahta hu.

Shreya (pushing him back) - jee nahi! hum dono aaj office jarur jaayenge….client ke saath bahut important meeting hai, aap shayad bhul gaye hai lekin mujhe bahut ache se yaad hai.

Daya (upset) - pura mood spoil kar diya tumne…sach mai kaisi unromantic ladki se pyaar hua hai mujhe!

Shreya (pulling his cheeks) - ab jaaiye varna late ho jaayenge!

Daya nodded his head and turned to go but he thought something and stopped…he planted a quick kiss on Shreya's cheeks and without wasting any more second left the place.

Shreya shook her head in disappointment and a sweet smile appeared on her face.

 **THE END**

 **A/N - Many Many Happy Returns Of The Day Khusi (Samshreya8) Wish you a very Happy Birthday...hope you liked this one shot! Love You So Much Behna!**


End file.
